Amor Prohibido
by Mahado18
Summary: Song Fic... Draco se siente atraido por cierta chica de Griffyndor, nadie lo sabe, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando necesite expresarlo?


**Amor Prohibido**

Estamos tan cerca, y estamos tan lejos...  
Compartimos todo, y a la vez tan poco...  
Y no es que me importe sentirte a mi lado  
es que es tan difícil, esto que ahora siento

Hace ya tres semanas que se reanudaron las clases en el colegio y por fin después de tanto tiempo pude volver a verla, las vacaciones hicieron maravillas con ella, cada vez esta más hermosa, creció un poco y a juzgar por su físico podría asegurar que hizo algo de ejercicio este verano, pero lástima que sea una Gryffindor, eso complica las cosas, cada vez que me quiero acercar a ella, termino lastimándola, ¿Cómo fue posible que un Malfoy se enamorara de una sangre sucia? ¿Qué diría mi padre si se enterara de ello? ¿Qué dirían en el colegio? Pero las cosas son así, el corazón no distingue clases sociales, al corazón no podemos ordenarle de quien debe enamorarse y de quien no, las cosas solo suceden y hay que aceptarlas.

Levanto la mirada al escuchar pasos acercándose a mi, y una vez más, allí está ella, viene caminando hacía donde yo me encuentro, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, y desaparece con la misma rapidez con la que aparece al notar que venía acompañada por el estúpido del cara rajada y la comadreja, como quisiera que esas sonrisas tan radiantes y perfectas que solo ella puede expresar fueran otorgadas solamente a mi y a nadie más, pero no, son para esos bichos, como los detesto. Me pongo de pie para el encuentro.

Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y siento mis piernas como si fueran de gelatina, típicos síntomas de un enamorado, ella y sus amigos notan mi presencia y me dedican una mirada llena de odio, la cual yo respondo con una igual de igual o mayor intensidad, mientras ella observa la situación un poco aterrada por lo que pueda ocurrir. Se detienen, sin desviar su mirada de mi persona, invade el silencio por unos instantes, hasta que me decido hablar.

Que agradable sorpresa- fue lo primero que logró escapar de mi boca, para después maldecirme mentalmente por ese estúpido comentario, pero no pude evitarlo, ella se encuentra aquí y siempre es agradable verla, aunque desgraciadamente yo solamente la insulto, cuando en realidad quisiera abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto le amo.

¿Perdón?- dice Potter algo confundido, creo que no esperaba ese comentario, aunque debo admitir que fue divertido el ver la cara de confusión que expresó.

No te emociones Potter- le contesto fríamente mirándolo a los ojos- Siempre es agradable molestar a unos estúpidos Gryffindor como ustedes- mi parte Slytherin volvió a relucir, por algo pertenezco a esa casa ¿No?

Al menos no somos arrogantes, ni odiados Malfoy- me contesta Weasley, no se si en esa cabezota la comadreja tenga cerebro o no, siempre me "ataca" con lo mismo- como Tu, comprenderás- me dijo, haciendo énfasis en "tu". Que gran dolor, me haz herido…Idiota.

Preferible ser eso que un huérfano y un pobretón como ustedes- me defiendo y sonrío ampliamente al ver la reacción que provocaron mis palabras en ellos, pero al posar mis ojos en Granger, algo me movió dentro, está que echaba chispas, creo que está sumamente molesta.

¿Crees qué eso te hace mejor que nosotros Malfoy?- No contesto, solo pongo atención a sus palabras- Podremos ser como quieras, pero al menos no somos tan despreciables y solitarios como tú que puedo apostar y estaría segura de ganar, a que ni siquiera amigos tienes, puros l-a-m-e b-o-t-a-s que solo se ríen contigo por compromiso, por Dios que patético eres, me das lástima, estás más perdido que un vago en la nieve- finaliza y siento algo extraño dentro de mi, un sentimiento que no había sentido antes, "tristeza", cada una de sus palabras las sentí como puñales que atravesaban sin piedad mi corazón y desgarraban completamente mi alma, si Potter o Weasley me lo hubieran dicho, que importaba, pero no, fue ella, ¿Porqué tenía que ser precisamente ella? lágrimas quieren correr libres a través de mi rostro, pero no lo permito, no debo mostrarme débil, debo ser fuerte, a pesar de mi dolor- Adiós, buen día- veo como se gira, para después alejarse con sus amigos, maldición, como quisiera odiarla, maldecirla e incluso matarla, pero la verdad es otra, la amo, la necesito y hoy, me ha herido, aunque creo me lo merezco, ¿Porqué tengo que ser como soy? Porque no puedo ser sincero con ella. No puedo más, necesito desahogarme…

Amor de engaño, digo te odio, miento, te extraño  
Amor prohibido, busco perderte y mas te amo.  
Amor no ves, me estas matando, mi corazón esta sangrando  
Amor no ves, me estas matando, mi corazón esta sangrando.

Bien, creo que ya está todo en orden, me digo a mi mismo al salir de la lechucería, espero que esa carta llegue a su destinatario, miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que es algo tarde y que mi estómago me reclama por comida, así que pesadamente me dirijo al Gran Comedor a ingerir algo de alimento. Me detengo en la puerta que conecta el pasillo con el Gran Comedor y rápidamente con la manga de mi túnica limpio mi rostro tratando de borrar por completo la evidencia que delate que estuve llorando, creo haber cumplido mi cometido e inmediatamente después abro la puerta y me introduzco dentro del comedor. Me dirijo a la mesa de Slytherin, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor y ver si Granger se encontraba aquí, y ahí la veo, sentada, con sus amigos de Gryffindor, contenta y riendo, sin saber que ella fue la causa de llanto.

Pansy me llena de preguntas cuando me siento en mi lugar, pero no le pongo atención, no estoy de humor para escuchar su parloteo, cojo un plato y me sirvo algo de comida, levanto la mirada para ver a mi querida Hermione, por Dios, ¿Qué nunca me voy a cansar de admirar su belleza? Cada vez que la veo, me gusta más, cada vez que la oigo hablar, la necesito mucho más que antes, me vuelve completamente loco, quisiera poder besarla hasta quedarnos sin aliento, no puedo evitar que un leve color rosado aparezca en mi rostro, al imaginarme aquella situación, sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo si ocurriera, te amo Hermione Granger.

Al notar que las escandalosas lechuzas llegaban con el correo de este día, mi mirada se torna seria y preocupada, y poso fijamente mis ojos en ella, suspiro aliviado al momento que recibe la carta que le he enviado y una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en mi rostro, ahora solo hacía falta que ella asistiera al lugar que la cité y me escuchara antes de salir corriendo y lo más importante, que me aceptara, aunque lo dudo, pero ya no puedo más, necesito decírselo, gritárselo, porque este amor me esta carcomiendo por dentro, necesito sacar todo y está será la noche de la verdad.

Rápidamente termino de cenar y salgo a una velocidad increíble del Castillo para ir al lugar de encuentro, donde la verdad, MI verdad, sería revelada, no puedo evitar que los nervios me traicionen y muestre un semblante preocupado… ¿Y si se ríe de mí?...

Intento alejar mis miedos y mi nerviosismo lanzando piedras al lago, mientras espero por Hermione, pero creo que esto no funciona, ya que cada segundo que se acerca la hora de nuestro encuentro, más nervioso me encuentro, puedo notar como gotas de sudor comienzan a escurrir por mi frente, pero no debido al calor, ya que está agradable el clima aquí afuera, más bien creo que es debido a mi alterado estado.

Irritado me dejo caer pesadamente sobre el césped y cierro mis ojos unos momentos, para intentar relajarme, hasta que un ligero "¿Malfoy?" me saca de mis pensamientos.

Estamos tan solos  
Tan apasionados, nos deseamos tanto, y hay tanto rechazo,  
y no es que lo sienta,  
Tu piel en mis manos, ganas de gritarte  
como yo te amo...

Mis ojos se abren como platos al escuchar aquella voz y mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, como pasa cada vez que la veo; nervioso, trago saliva y lentamente intento ponerme de pie, fallando al colocar mal un pie, lo que provoca que caiga y me de con la espalda en el suelo, que estúpido, seguro se ha de estar riendo de mi, pienso y rápidamente intento nuevamente ponerme de pie, lográndolo esta vez. Volteo a verla, observo en sus ojos la confusión, nuevamente trago saliva, intento decir algo, pero ningún sonido logra salir de mi boca, por Dios, en que estaba pensando, jamás creí que fuera tan difícil hacer esto…

¿Malfoy?- me vuelve a llamar, noto ahora la confusión en sus palabras, bajo la mirada apenado- ¿Eres tu quién me mando esta carta?- me pregunta mostrándome la susodicha carta, intento decir que sí, pero no puedo, así que muevo la cabeza de arriba abajo en forma afirmativa- ¿Y bien? Aquí dice que me querías ver en el lago a las 9 de la noche, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso es otra de tus bromas?- mi cara en este entonces ya había adquirido un tono rojizo- Bien…Como veo que no dices nada, mejor me retiro, buenas noches Malfoy- levanto la mirada aterrado al escuchar sus pasos que comienzan a alejarse.

No, espera Hermione, por favor, escúchame- pude decir finalmente, veo como se para en seco y me voltea a ver con los ojos abiertos lo más posible y con cara de sorpresa.

¿Perdón? ¿Me has llamado Hermione y no sangre sucia? Y ¿Me has dicho por favor?- creo que no cabía en su asombro, la forma en que lo dijo lo mostraba, de echo, hasta yo estaba sorprendido.

Así te llamas ¿No?- Le contesto.

Si, pero bueno, es raro escucharlo de ti- ahora posó por completo su atención en mí, esto provocó que el color carmesí volviese a mi rostro, seguro estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero ya no me importaba, era capaz de hasta humillarme en ese mismo lugar, cualquier cosa por ella- Bueno, ¿Para que me querías?- me pregunta finalmente, pienso muy bien las palabras antes de contestar.

Bueno, es que, yo, bueno, te quería decir, que- Ahora mi nerviosismo había alcanzado niveles críticos e impedía que hablara bien.

Por favor Malfoy déjate de rodeos y dímelo de una buena vez- se estaba desesperando. Respiro profundamente y suelto un gran suspiro antes de decir lo siguiente.

Hermione Granger, yo, bueno...Te Amo, Te necesito y quiero que seas mi novia- digo todo rápidamente, pero al ver la cara de Hermione, me doy cuenta que entendió cada una de mis palabras, bajo mi cabeza algo avergonzado esperando respuesta de ella, ya no había paso atrás, se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, ella no dice nada, por lo que levanto nuevamente la mirada.

¿Debes de estar bromeando verdad?- me dice algo nerviosa, pero al ver mi rostro, se da cuenta que lo digo completamente en serio- Es que simplemente no lo puedo creer ¿Tu me amas? Sinceramente, no me esperaba esto Malfoy. Podría haber esperado cualquier cosa menos esto.

Lo imagino- digo algo triste, no esperaba esa respuesta- Y si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, te entiendo, no te preocupes, solamente que ya no podía ocultarlo más, necesitaba decir que Te Amo Hermione- le digo con el corazón en las manos. Noto ahora que mi estado se ha pasado a ella y se encuentra igual o peor que yo.

Malfoy...Es que bueno, no se que decir- por primera vez la sabelotodo de Hogwarts no tenía respuesta alguna, en otro momento podría ser algo cómico, pero no en este.

Entiendo, no te preocupes, todo está bien- no puedo evitar que mi voz suene triste y lágrimas silenciosas comiencen a brotar por mi rostro.

No, no es eso Malfoy, lo que pasa es que…- pero se quedo callada, no pudo continuar, simplemente salió corriendo y pude notar como algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y yo, me quede ahí parado con el corazón en las manos y completamente destrozado.

Me rechazo….- y me tiro a llorar amargamente en el césped tratando de apaciguar mi dolor.

Amor de engaño, digo te odio, miento, te extraño  
Amor prohibido, busco perderte y mas te amo.  
Amor no ves, me estas matando, mi corazón esta sangrando  
Amor no ves, me estas matando, mi corazón esta sangrando…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno, eso es todo, no sirvo mucho para esto de escribir, pero espero haya sido de su agrado, tomatazos, consejos, howlers, todo es bienvenido, gracias!


End file.
